


"Tell me that when you're sober"

by cyn_00



Series: Tumblr fluff prompts [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Spencer Reid, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_00/pseuds/cyn_00
Summary: Tumblr: @cyn-00
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Tumblr fluff prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	"Tell me that when you're sober"

_[Prompt list](https://cyn-00.tumblr.com/post/629097367256367104/blisfvll-prompt-list-an-phew-finally-finished) _ _(requests currently closed)_

[ _Link to the same fic on Tumblr_ ](https://cyn-00.tumblr.com/post/629193759634194432/i-love-you-tell-me-that-when-youre-sober)

_This is n. 1 from "general"_

* * *

Saying that Spencer was _listening_ to JJ blabbing about Henry's toys would be at the very least disrespectful towards her.

Normally, he would've been all chirpy and engaged in pretty much anything concerning his Godson; but either the alcohol mildly blurring his grey matter or the way Derek was dancing with Penelope seemed _way_ more entertaining, that Friday night.

" _Spenceeeyy_ " the blonde beauty sitting beside him at the bar mock-sang his name.

He jerked his eyes away from their two colleagues. "Mh?"

She snorted, dropping her gaze to stare at the bottom of her empty glass on the counter, formerly filled to the brim with a Mojito.

"Okok, I see you're a little too drunk to bear with my stories about Henry, huh?"

Reid frowned. "I'm not drunk!" he almost squealed.

"Pretty boy, we wouldn't think any less of you if you _were_ , amIright Jayje?"

The two directed their gazes toward a fairly wasted Derek Morgan, sauntering away from the crowd and closer to them.

Neither answered, instead watching the man place a hand on the skinny genius' shoulder to steady himself as he catched his breath from the restless dance.

"Babygirl over there's got some moves, I'm telling ya!" he said out of nowhere, as though having to justify himself for his exhausted state.

"Well, then," JJ prompted, jumping off of the high stool. "let's see if 'babygirl' has some moves left for me, too!" she yelped enthusiastically, throwing Reid a complicit glance before heading toward a giddy Penelope right in the middle of the makeshift dance floor of their usual pub.

The couple followed her with their eyes for a few feet, before Derek turned his head to focus his attention on his boyfriend.

He grinned fondly - or drunkenly; either way it was beautiful as always - and wrapped his arms around Spencer's middle from behind, releasing a sigh along with a content hum.

"Only you 'n me now, yeah?" he mumbled, burying his face in the genius' neck right above the collar of his button-up.

Derek was a very physical and warm person even when sober, but _drunk_ Derek was a whole other story. All touchy-feely-kissy, and on top of that "warm" wasn't even close to describing how nearly _burning_ his skin felt. Spencer was decidedly surprised at himself the first time he'd discovered he did _not_ mind drunk Derek at all.

"Mhmh" he nodded, closing his eyes as he let his back lean against the man's front.

The general murmur of people's talks and the loud-ish music compensated for their silence for a few seconds.

"Spencer?"

Reid was a bit taken aback by the sudden seriousness, conveyed by the tone and the lack of silly pet names.

"Yes?"

Morgan didn't continue immediately, instead tightening his arms around him and placing and indefinite number of velvet kisses on the side of his neck - four or five, the genius gauged.

" **I love you.** " the man said, nuzzling his nose in the tucked spot under Reid's earlobe.

Spencer was almost sure his heart skipped a couple of beats, and after that started pounding so loud it seemed like all the other noises in the room had been switched off.

" **Tell me that when you're sober**..." he found himself countering, in some sort of sheepish snort - because if being in a _relationship_ with Derek Morgan was in an of itself too good to be true, THAT was simply _impossible._

Spencer felt the other man's chest rumbling with a chuckle against his back.

"A'ight then: tomorrow mornin', when I'll be having the worst hangover ever and I'll hate your pretty guts if you try to _talk_ to me," Derek paused - in the condition he was, even having come up with more than 5 words in a row baffled Spencer.

" _then_ , I'll say it again, and you'll HAVE to believe me."

Reid giggled. "Alright but until THEN, all this is just pure theory."

The man behind him let out an exasperated grunt, probably rolling his eyes - if only Spencer had found the energy to turn enough to see his face.

"You can't be mad at me for needing proof! I'm a man of science." he teased, defending his motives.

"Mm'kay then, _'man of science'_ ," Morgan drawled, shifting up one of his hands from were it was settled on his boyfriend's belly to affectionately stroke his chest.

"What do you say we get home now, mh?" he asked in a soft tone, craning his neck forward so that his kisses could reach at least Spencer's cheek. "morning will come quicker if we leave earlier." he whispered.

It didn't make sense, of course. But Spencer _always_ allowed Derek to talk nonsense.

"Ok. But _I'll_ drive." Spencer asserted; the awareness of his boyfriend's hammered state stronger than his aversion to driving.

The other man laughed as he untangled his limbs from around the genius' dainty frame. " _Clearly_."

Needless to say, the next morning - in between kisses and snuggles and wrinkled blankets and headaches - Derek repeated the words. _Seven_ times.

 _I love you, Spencer_.

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @cyn-00


End file.
